Secret Keeper
by David J. Knight
Summary: Pavel Chekov sees Spock and Uhura kissing in a classroom, leaving it up to him to spill the secret or keep it hidden. Friendship fic during the Academy. One-shot, but may turn into multi-chapter.


In Pavel's opinion, xenolinguistics made less sense than quantum mechanics. Not that he would say such a thing to any of the students in the class. Or Cadet Uhura. Pavel seriously felt that she would rip him to shreds if he said one negative thing about the class.

Really, he could understand loving a class; he was considered to be a geek himself, and he admitted that he often completed complex math equations for fun. But Cadet Uhura had a borderline obsession with the class. It was almost scary.

Pavel met with Hikaru Sulu during lunch, where they discussed the finer points of navigating within a planet's rings, and how to compensate for the differing forces of gravity pulling at the theoretical ship in question. Sulu was Pavel's only friend, for the most part, and he made what would have been a lonely series of years into fun and exciting months and weeks.

Even if Pavel got into trouble. Once or twice. Sulu couldn't help it; he loved to drive, and more than once his tendency to perform crazy stunts had damaged Academy property. If his mother had seen...

Pavel shook his head and left Sulu after lunch, heading for his physics class. Hopefully he would get there before the rest of the students and be able to ask the teacher about a new way to calculate Warp dimensionalities on the homework-

Homework! _Toopik_! Pavel spun on his heel, cursing to himself under his breath. In his hurry to leave xenolinguistics, he had forgotten to ask Professor Spock about one of the questions. He hadn't really understood it and Spock was one of the few teachers with generous office hours, so Pavel, being the overachiever he was, would attempt to make use of the time.

The brisk walk to xenolinguistics was spent looking behind him for burly cadets (the kind that liked to use him for "combat training"). There were four in particular he did not like, mostly because they went out of their way to make his life as miserable as possible. Another cadet... Kirk, was it?... called them Cupcake, Creme Puff, Pop Tart, and Twinkie. He'd even fought them off for Pavel once... or, taken the beating for him. Regardless, Kirk had earned Pavel's undying gratitude, even if Kirk was a bit crude and immature.

Sulu had chased them with a sword once. _That_ was one of the best days of his-

Pavel had approached the door to the classroom and peered through the window, trying to see if the Professor was visible. He was, as always, in his classroom. He wasn't in his office.

Cadet Uhura was in the classroom with him. This wouldn't have been much of a problem, except for the fact that _Uhura was kissing Professor Spock and Professor Spock was kissing Cadet Uhura and they were kissing in an Academy classroom_. Pavel blinked a few times, rubbed his eyes, made sure he was seeing correctly.

As soon as his brain responded to his commands once again, he dove to the side of the door and out of sight from the window. He furrowed his brow in confusion, murmuring, "But... Professor Spock is Vulcan..." Well, at least he could understand why Cadet Uhura enjoyed his classes so much. Pavel would have to tell Kirk that she was taken.

Just as he decided to leave and go to Physics and forget about the whole thing, the door burst open and Uhura strode out, looking pleased and content with herself. As the door swung shut, she turned and saw Pavel pressed against the wall, face wrinkled in confusion, turning into guilt and nervousness, his eyes obviously screaming, _I saw you! I saw you!_

Uhura looked at him, and her face changed from happy to absolutely terrified. Her mouth opened but no sound came out, and Pavel stood absolutely still, certain that his life was about to end.

But Cadet Uhura only said, "Hi... Pavel... what are you doing here?"

Pavel struggled to find words come out of his mouth. "N-n-nothing, Miss Uh-uhura. I was going to ask P-professor Spock about ze 'omework, but-"

"How long were you standing there?" she asked bluntly, her eyes widening and showing her fear.

"Only a few seconds... Miss Uhura." Pavel looked up at her pleadingly. "Please... I did not... I will not tell any-"

But Cadet Uhura turned on her feet and briskly strode away, leaving Pavel by the xenolinguistics door by himself. He did not hear her cry or sob, as most women would do. He only heard the beating of his heart furious against his chest.

* * *

Pavel had reviewed the information he had discovered and locked it away inside a private section of his brain classified as **Eyes Only**. He made a decision on who would be allowed access to the information. Then he anxiously awaited his next xenolinguistics class, for the first time not bored at all. It really was pitiful that the Academy was so much like American high school. Kirk's stories really were not too far-fetched from what went on in San Francisco.

Cadet Uhura sat in her front seat, as usual, but she did not speak up or answer questions like she usually did. Professor Spock appeared no different, and Pavel guessed that she had not told him anything, a fact he sincerely appreciated. He didn't need a bloodthirsty Vulcan coming after him along with Cupcake.

When the class was over, Uhura attempted to stand and make her way out of the classroom as quickly as possible. Pavel stood from his seat in the back, but he found himself hindered by the other students lumbering and stumbling themselves out of the confined area. Uhura reached the door first, and for a moment Pavel thought he had missed her.

Then Kirk saved the day for once and blocked her way out, saying something about her first name. Pavel had a second to wonder why he would ask her about such a thing. He knew her name was Nyota. She had told it to him when they had first met. Very strange.

Then Uhura brushed Kirk off and raised her voice at him like she was talking to a child. Pavel raised his eyebrows, sighing, mustering his courage, and he finally melted through the crowd of students and reached Uhura just as she was leaving the classroom door.

Pavel grabbed her arm as she began to walk. "Kirk!" she shouted, turning to face him. "How many times do I have to-" she quieted as she saw Pavel, her jaw tightened nervously, and he took a deep breath.

"Miss Uhura", he said, "would you like to accompany me to ze library? Zere is somesing I would like to show you."

She opened her mouth but said nothing, and she nodded uncertainly. Pavel led the way.

* * *

Once there, Pavel selected a table in a secluded corner, where their voices had the least chance of carrying anywhere, and he opened his pack. He pulled out a large, old-fashioned photograph, and he placed it on the table.

Uhura sat across from him and looked at the photo, fear dancing across her eyes as she obviously thought it was a picture of her... actions. But she became confused as she saw what was really on the paper. "What is it?" she asked.

Pavel smiled at her, slightly. "Zese are my parents", he said proudly. He pointed at the man, who had curly hair like him. "Zis is my fazer", he explained. "He is from Poland." Pavel moved his finger to the short woman, whose arm was around his father. "Zis is my mozer. She is from Russia. Zey were from two different countries and still found comfort in each ozer. Ze combination of zer accents is why I do not sound completely Russian."

Uhura looked from the photograph to him, and her eyes sparkled with disbelief. Pavel smiled a bit wider. "My fazer was a student in Russia, to get his degree in physics. He met my mozer zere."

Uhura smiled at him in bewilderment, her face practically radiating relief. "Chekov, I-"

"I will not reweal your secret. I promise."

Uhura pressed her lips together firmly, and she nodded gratefully. "Thank you", she said softly. "Thank you so much."

"But I must ask", Pavel continued, "I sot Wulcans did not hawe feelings."

Uhura shook her head, beaming, and she chuckled lightly. "No, he's just got them buried deep underneath. He's half-human. He's really very considerate, and kind, and protective, and honest, and noble-" She stopped herself sheepishly. "Sorry", she apologized quickly.

Pavel laughed quietly. "Newer mind", he said, waving her off and placing his photo back in his bag. He stood up with her. "But I would remind you- Professor Spock has an office."

Uhura's cheeks darkened almost imperceptibly.

* * *

Pavel bravely stared down his aggressor as he wiped the "spilled coffee" from his shirt. Cupcake chortled with Twinkie as they neared him, using their frames to tower over him. "Sorry, Pavvie", Cupcake said deeply.

Pavel glared at him. "It's alright", he said hotly. "I know you're clumsy. I expect it's difficult, carrying a head as big as that on your shoulders." Cupcake stopped laughing. "It's a pity, really", Pavel went on, despite the danger warnings flaring in his head. "All zat space... used for nozing!"

Cupcake grinned thinly and moved closer to Pavel's face, so they were breathing near each other dominantly. "Careful where you step, Buttercup", he sneered. "One day you might find your genius won't carry you to sickbay."

Pavel replied angrily, "No. It will carry you!"

Cupcake had apparently had enough of Pavel's "insubordination", because he drew back his fist and Pavel refused to shy away, willing to take the pain for the sake of his pride...

A pale, strong arm gripped Cupcake's and forced it down. Cupcake whirled around and nearly slammed into Professor Spock, who stood calmly behind him with his free arm behind his back. Spock gazed at Cupcake with intense, burning eyes. "Cadet", he said sharply.

Cupcake snapped to attention at once. "Yes, professor?"

"What were you about to do to Cadet Chekov?"

"Well, sir, I was-"

"Were you or were you not going to inflict bodily harm on Cadet Chekov's person?"

"He was-"

"Stop stumbling, Cadet. Efficiency is a trait you should cultivate."

Cupcake swallowed. "Yes, sir."

Spock eyed him evenly. "Answer the question."

Cupcake glanced at Pavel, who was beginning to form a ghost of a relieved smile on his face. "I spilled my drink on Pavel here, and he got nasty about it."

Spock inclined his head. "I am sure I just ordered you to begin increasing your efficiency. Spilling one's drink on another student is hardly efficient, as it wastes valuable time and resources."

Cupcake grimaced. "Sir, coffee is found pretty much everywhe-"

Spock's head snapped straight. "You are continuing to be inefficient despite my orders, and you are arguing with a superior officer. As such, punishment is only logical. You will be cleaning the desks of my classroom for the next month, and you will be scrubbing the floors of the mess hall for two. Go to your next class."

Cupcake's mouth fell open in shock and anger. "What? You can't-"

"Another month has been added." Cupcake spun on his heel and marched away as fast as he could. Spock glanced meaningfully at Twinkie, who also took off down a hallway in what seemed to be a random direction.

Pavel brushed his shirt instinctively when Professor Spock approached him. Standing at attention, he said, "Sir, I apologize-"

"There is no need to apologize, Cadet", Professor Spock corrected sternly. "I would advise you to change your shirt." He paused, as if considering something he was about to say. "Cadet, I have been made aware that you are not fully comprehending the lessons I am teaching, particularly those pertaining to Klingon and Tellarite. Should you desire, I will be readily available for tutoring and extra assistance."

Pavel nodded slowly. "Um... yes sir. Zank you, sir."

Spock nodded. "Good day, Cadet."

"You as well, sir." The Vulcan marched past Pavel easily and disappeared into a crowd of students. Pavel shook his head and sighed.

Apparently, he had made two new friends. And one of them had benefits.

He'd have to tell Kirk about making friends with teachers. Maybe he'd end up with bruises less often. Pavel winced. Eh... maybe not. Kirk had a reputation for getting too friendly.

No matter. He could tell Sulu... some of it. Some of the story would remain private.

Hmm... Maybe he could get him to lend Spock a sword...

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it. Pavel Chekov is one of the most fun characters to write. The Academy days are also pretty entertaining, if difficult to imagine. I hope this didn't come off too cheesy. Oh well. Read and Review, and you get a personal Spock to protect you from coffee spillers everywhere.**

**I might make this a multi-chapter fic, detailing the idea that Chekov knows something about everyone. What do you all think?**


End file.
